Truce
by Wind Alias
Summary: One-shot. Kyo tries to do some thinking on his part.


**Tick, Tock, Tick, Tock.**

Kyo looked up at the Grandfather clock. It was New Years' Eve and even Kyo was trying to be a little contemplative. But no matter how hard he tried to think of things like improvements and goals, they were all blocked out by thoughts of one thing.

That damned rat.

Kyo huffed in annoyance. Why couldn't he think of something, anything else?! He turned over under the kotatsu. Nothing. Looked under a chair. Nothing. He even looked into his own belly button. Some lint, dust, and a strange little voice that kept telling him to do bad things, but that was it. All in all, nothing that could hold his short attention span.

Not like Yuki.

He smacked himself in the head. He hit himself so hard he gave himself a headache." Anything but that! C'mon! C'mon!" He started to twist around on the floor, out of sheer boredom and the need to find something, anything else to think about. But all that happened was that he somehow ended up in a pretzel- like position and now had alot of bruises.

" What in the _world_ are you doing?"

Speak of the Devil. Kyo quickly unraveled himself and spun around. " That's none of your business!" He snapped, taking out his frustration on him. As far as Kyo was concerned, it was his fault. Yuki continued looking at him, the sarcastic expression changing to a thoughtful one.

" Well?!" Kyo stood up and got in Yuki's face. " Aren't you gonna say something? It's rude to stare." He added. Suddenly Yuki's hand brushed his cheek gentley. " I just thought you looked kind of cute," he mumbled. Kyo's heart leapt up his throat but he forced it back down as he blushed. Yuki's eyes widened at what he had just said. " For a cat." He added quickly. Kyo's blush dissappeared as anger gained control.

" Oh yeah?!" He snarled angrily. " Well I, uh... um.." His mind blanked for a moment. " You probably couldn't beat me in an arm wrestling match!" He smirked, proud of his not-so-speedy comeback.

" ... arm wrestling match?"

" Yeah!"

"... I guess I'll play your little game."

The two sat down at the kotatsu, rarin' to go. Or at least Yuki was. Kyo was no longer interested in the game. The fact he had Yuki's undivided attention was enough. " Let's do this." Yuki, still oblivious, gripped Kyo's hand. " ...stupid cat?" He questioned as he looked at Kyo's limp hand. Kyo shook his head and laid his head on the table with a sigh, looking at Yuki's hand. Soft, pale, warm ... The thoughts wouldn't clear his head. No matter what he did they just continued to float there. He sighed again and finally looked up at Yuki.

" Look, never mind. I don't wanna do this anymore. Forget I even asked."

Startled silver eyes looked back down at Kyo, quietly processing his words.

" Are you... calling a truce?"

Kyo gripped Yuki's hand and pulled him gentely over to his side of the table. Yuki plopped down, a little confused. Kyo laid his sore head on Yuki's chest.

" Yeah... if only for a moment..."

--

" That was quite a bit of shopping we did huh, Shigure-san?"Tohru said as she brought in a large bag of groceries. " But now I can make a grand New Year's feast!" Shigure came in with a much smaller bag of produce and started taking his shoes off. " I'll just be glad when I get to eat it!" He set the rest of the groceries down and walked in and out of the kitchen. " You go ahead and cook Tohru-kun, I'm going to go sit under the-"

Shigure looked down in surprise. There, still under the kotatsu were Yuki and Kyo, still fast asleep and hands still locked. " Those boys!" Shigure sighed. " I bet they were fighting and fell asleep in the midle of it." He undid his tie and threw it on the floor. " I guess a kotatsu can put even little devils to sleep..."

Tohru, however, had a reached a different conclusion. " No... I think... I think that they..."

A warm smile broke across her face. " I think that they've reached an agreement."

Shigure tapped his chin. " Should I wake them up?" Tohru shook her head. " I think it's best to just let them sleep."

" Yay! More New Year's feast for me!"

--

Heh. Shigure is so selfish and lazy. First one shot!

Click this button or so help me I'll summon a demon to come to your house and eat all you ' shmellows!


End file.
